


look into your eyes and the sky's the limit

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Together, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Patrick's divorce, Joe and Pete's relationship with him changes drastically.





	look into your eyes and the sky's the limit

**Author's Note:**

> i finished my first bingo with this, the prompt being love triangles. of course it turned poly because that's how i roll with this trope.
> 
> i hadn't written fob fic in a long while and it felt nice to go back to them; i have a few ideas to write about them more
> 
> enjoy!!

Joe never thought Patrick would be single again. But he just got divorced from Elisa; it was as peaceful as a divorce could be, Patrick going to Pete's house to relax and vent. Joe tells himself he isn't jealous when Pete tells him with a toothy grin and twinkling eyes. 

Patrick doesn't have a ring around his finger anymore, and it's weird. Joe always thought that he'd be a hopeless suitor, a man in love with his bandmate. He came out as bisexual to the media a few months ago, and Pete has been openly bi for a while too. But Patrick is as straight as one can seem, and Joe is so, so afraid he has no chance at all. 

Joe twirls his hair as he paces around the recording studio, Patrick's voice ringing on his ears as he records the last song for Mania. He's excited to release the album in a few months time, and he doesn't care about people liking it or not anymore. 

Pete then storms into the hallway, his hair a disaster as he grabs Joe by the arm. "Joe, how the hell do I tell Patrick all those things years ago weren't a joke and that I really love him?"

Joe feels himself lose his shit mentally, but he takes a deep breath and tries to remain composed. "I— I don't know, Pete. Good luck with that, though," he attempts to encourage him, but he wants to tell him he's going to get him, that he's also loved him for so fucking long.

He remembers those hazy mornings in 2002, his impulse of kissing Patrick growing stronger as the hours passed slowly and tortuously. He remembers the boy's eyes shining under the sunlight, how beautiful he looked— how beautiful he looks now. 

"You didn't like that question," Pete says, rolling his shoulders before cocking his hip. "Anything wrong, Trohman?" 

They know how to read each other so well Joe notices the way there's fear under Pete's confidence, the way he's gagging for him to tell him that no, there's nothing wrong. "I just like him too, Pete."

Pete chokes. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Pete bites his lip as he shifts his weight between his feet, fear clear on his dark brown eyes. "What are we supposed to do?"

"He probably doesn't like any of us back, so," Joe says, shrugging. He looks at his fingernails and part of him is scared; this could rupture his friendship with Pete. The other part of him is possessive, rough, and he wants to have Patrick be his no matter the consequences. 

"Maybe he does!" Pete argues, "You don't know that!"

Joe laughs, and then the door of the recording room opens and Patrick is _there_ , in front of them. Joe feels his belly churn with love, and God, he still feels like he's hopelessly in love with the man. Patrick fixes his hair when he takes off his baseball cap for a second, and Joe's heart skips a beat. 

"Hey, 'Trick!" Pete is the first one to go, of course, and he heads towards Patrick. Joe's foot taps on the floor and he wonders what will his friend exactly do. 

"Pete, what's up? Did you hear me record?" Patrick's smile is sincere and he's so adorable it should illegal for a thirty three-year-old man to be this cute. 

"Patrick, do you wanna date me?" he blurts out, and his cheeks go bright red as he makes a thousand excuses and apologies. 

Patrick is looking at him, his jaw slightly open as he breathes in and out. "I— I don't like you that way," he starts. There's a bit of fear in his eyes, and he seems almost anxious. "You're a friend to me, Pete." It doesn't sound sincere. 

Pete looks almost dissapointed, although Joe doesn't really know what Pete expected from this. Joe knows he has more of a chance now, that Patrick isn't in love with Pete, that he'll be fine. But he can't ask him right now, that'd be ridiculous. He decides to go home before doing anything stupid. 

A week later, Joe still hasn't gotten the guts to ask Patrick out. Pete stares at him, glancing off at Patrick, a request in his eyes. Joe wonders if he's actually not bitter, or if he's hiding it. 

Joe asks Patrick if he wants to go out for coffee, and he accepts gladly. Joe's heart drums against his chest as he downs his meds and goes to his car. He turns the radio on and hums along until he gets to the coffee shop. 

Patrick is waiting for him at the door; he's wearing an argyle sweater and a soft smile and he's stunning. The impulse to kiss him is so strong Joe decides that _fuck it_ , and he walks towards him. Patrick grins, and then his lips meet his.

Patrick gasps and Joe is about to pull away and apologize a thousand times when he realizes his friend is kissing back. He melts as their lips move softly, Joe's hand on Patrick's neck before they pull away, breathing heavily. "What was _that_?" Patrick says, a smile on his lips.

He isn't mad, okay, he isn't mad. "Impulsive, but uh, I like you romantically."

Patrick's smile lights up the entire world and he hugs his friend tightly, laughing. "I love you too, Joe! I love you."

Joe's heart skips a beat. "I swore you were straight and I just... wanted," Joe admits in a murmur as they enter the coffee shop, putting his hand on his hair. 

"I'm bi," Patrick informs him, and Joe raises an eyebrow. He's glad. Patrick is the one to kiss him this time, a quick peck on the lips before they sit down at a table. "So, you wanna date?"

"S-sure."

Patrick smiles, and then there's a bit of worry on his eyes. "I actually told Pete I only liked him as a friend in a panic—" his shoulders tense; he's clearly worried. "I don't know if I want to date him when everyone already speculates about us."

"You like him too?" Joe's mouth gapes with interest and shock. He didn't think Patrick could be into Pete after that sharp rejection. "You can always date us both, you know?"

" _Huh?_ "

"Polyamory is a thing, 'Trick," he informs him. "Liking two or more people at the same time is normal. Dating two or more people at the same time, then, is also natural."

"I didn't know you could—" Patrick seems so confused, so surprised it makes Joe's heart feel like it will beat out of his chest. "I can? It's a thing? What about jealousy?"

"Jealousy is human, but with communication one can deal with it. I'm not much of a jealous person, though," Joe tells him while looking at his fingernails. "I don't know about Pete."

Patrick hums softly as he taps his fingers in a rhythm against the table. Joe asks for their coffees and some cookies when the waitress comes to their table, and Patrick thanks him silently. 

Patrick takes his phone and dials Pete's number. "Uh, Pete? You know how a week ago you asked me out?" Patrick gors silent for a few seconds before he straightens up. "Yeah, I kind of told you I only liked you as a friend out of panic. I— I'm in that coffee shop with Joe. You can come?" his eyes light up, and Joe sees something he saw on the man's eyes when he was married to Elisa. "Amazing!"

He hangs up and Joe looks at him with an expectant smile and his blue eyes twinkling, but Patrick doesn't say anything. "I hope he's okay with all of this, I'll be sure to explain it," Joe says in an attempt to help him relax. 

Patrick drums his fingers against the table before taking a sip of his coffee. "What if he doesn't like it? I wanna have him, too."

"We'll figure it out," Joe says, waving his hand. Pete rushes into the coffee shop and sits in the empty chair behind him, radiating energy. "Hey, Pete!" he waves. 

"I know you like him too, Joe," Pete says instead of saying hey back, his eyes deep in thought. "You wanna share him, don't you?"

Joe almost chokes on his own spit at the question. "Uh, yeah," he mutters, looking at Patrick and then at Pete, whose eyebrows are raised with curiosity and eagerness. "Both of us dating him, yeah."

"I've identified as polyamorous for quite some time, so," Pete says, and Joe feels himself choke yet again. He's known this man for over sixteen years, and yet he's still full of surprises. "What about you, Joe?"

"A few years," Joe says before looking at Patrick. "Hey, you haven't had your first kiss with your new boyfriend yet," he teases. 

Patrick shrugs, though his cheeks are red and Joe can see the embarrassment in his eyes. "I've actually — we've actually kissed quite a few times, just like you kissed me while sober," he attempts to explain. 

"It's not the same if we're dating now, though," Pete says, getting up just so he can let Patrick do the same. Joe watches with his heart in his throat as Patrick and Pete kiss, lips moving and soft sounds coming from both of them. When Pete pulls away, his eyes have an energy, a light he's never seen before there. "I love you."

Joe hears the faint click of cameras, the snap of phones taking pictures, and for once he doesn't care for the paparazzi. They could be filming them have their date for all he cares. 

He pulls Patrick closer to him by the table, his hand on his shirt, and their lips meet, hungrily, needily, and lets out a soft moan thar makes Joe question how has he gone for so long being in love with him and not hearing those sounds. 

* * *

It's easy to say that the band's fans were distressed by the new album and Patrick's divorce. Joe wonders how in the hell they'll react to their relationship.

It's been about two weeks and Patrick, Pete and him have figured most of it out. The sleeping arrangements and their boundaries, dealing with jealousy and other things. 

Pete posts overtones about the new situation they've found themselves in. Patrick is scrawled across Pete's and Joe's laps, his head being cradled by the Jewish man, when the oldest one posts a tweet. Joe checks his Twitter and he's about to yell at Pete. 

"You can't just drop it like that!" he says, his voice raising in tone. 

"I can, they know I'm bi!" Pete tries to excuse himself, and it's almost adorable. The tweet is simply about how glad he is to have a boyfriend, and the replies are, righteously so, people freaking out. 

"Do you think they'll react badly to us being polyamorous?" Joe mutters, worry a bit clear in his eyes. 

"I don't particularly care," Patrick comments, and Joe almost jumps as the other man gets up and slides to sitting on Joe's lap, giving him soft kisses to his jaw. "Do you, Pete?"

"Eh," Pete says, shrugging. He takes his phone in his hands again and Joe sees him type out a tweet; Patrick moves to Pete's side and hisses, but Pete posts it anyway. 

Joe looks at Pete's Twitter. "finally patrick's dreaded question, is peterick real?, has a positive answer," his last tweet reads. 

"Of course you're being at least a bit cryptic with this," Joe grumbles. 

Pete laughs, and Patrick kisses him.

In the next few days and hours they're bombarded with questions, interview offers and news all over the place about them. They haven't even mentioned Joe's position in the relationship, and yet everyone is freaking out. 

"Yeah, I'm dating Pete— and Joe, also," Patrick tells the interviewer as he fidgets with his sleeves. He looks at Joe for reassurement, and he presses his hand on his knee. Patrick keeps fidgeting, releasing nervous energy, and Joe wants to kiss him there, in front of the cameras, comfort him. 

The interviewer looks at them three, questions in her eyes. "Until 'Trick here got divorced, I didn't think I had a chance," Pete starts explaining, jiggling his leg; Joe knows he's holding back from rambling on and on as he does in most interviews. "I was a hopeless suitor for over a decade. It's sort of unbelievable, but so amazing." Patrick grins and a quiet chuckle leaves his lips as he leans next to Pete. 

The interviewer nods, the cameras feeling like they're staring into Joe's soul. "What about you, Mr. Trohman?"

"Dating someone you've known for over fifteen years and only had a few kisses with before is... weird." He doesn't know how to explain it; it's like ecstasy, simple bliss, but it's so cheesy he might as well keep quiet about how much in love he is. "I've liked him romantically for what feels like ages, and now I'm here." He sighs and threads his fingers through his hair.

The rest of the interview is a blur in his mind, and he drops a tweet afterwards assuring that yes, he is also dating Patrick. There's questions, confusion about polyamory, people saying Patrick should choose. 

"I couldn't choose between you two," Patrick admits as he puts his head on Joe's shoulder, reading the replies to his tweet along with him. 

Pete huddles closer to the lead singer, a soft smile on his face. "That's so cute, Tricky."

"Oh, shut up," he mutters, blush spreading across his cheeks. Pete kisses him and he lets a soft, surprised gasp. When he pulls away, Joe wants to get his share of the man he's been in love with for years, and he kisses him fervently, his tongue meeting Patrick's wetly. 

* * *

Their sleeping arrangements are most of the time Patrick in the middle, both Joe and Pete huddled close to him. But they've woken up in a mess of limbs or Pete and Joe cuddling together more than once, which Patrick has taken pictures of to remember.

Pete makes a noise as they're on bed, Patrick fast asleep, and Joe's eyes open with both annoyance and curiosity to what's on Pete's head. "We're the personification of Bye Bye Bye by the Backstreet Boys," he says, the light from his phone sceen making his mischievous grin visible. 

Joe grunts as he lifts his head up so he can mantain direct eye contact with the older man. "Because all three of us are bi?" 

"Naturally."

"I fucking hate you, Wentz," Joe hisses, hiding his face against a pillow, "I was trying to get some sleep before going on a plane to goddamn _Brazil_."

"Sleep well, then," Pete deadpans. 

Joe huffs. "I want to throw a pillow at you." He turns around so he's facing his boyfriend, and he quickly notices the way Pete's arm is hooked around Patrick's. He does the same, and he feels his pulse slow down— he falls alseep soon enough. 


End file.
